1. Field
This relates to a facilities control system and an operating method of the same.
2. Background
As building facilities become modernized, an automatic control system capable of automatically controlling various building equipment such as power equipment, lighting equipment, air conditioners, disaster prevention equipment, crime prevention equipment and the like is employed. A facilities control system capable of integrally controlling this type of equipment may also be advantageous.